


Nightmares

by redheadthunderhead



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, yes i know those are polar opposites just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie's lack of sleep is starting to get to her.</p>
<p>For best results, listen to the AC Revelations main theme in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character Death technically didn't happen, but here's your warning anyway.

The streets of London were dark and oddly silent, leaving an eerie feel to settle in over the city that left a strange feeling in Evie’s chest. She was no stranger to the dark, in fact she prefered it when it came to completing her work. The shadows hid her and gave her the time to analyse the entire situation, while her brother would rush in during the middle of the day and draw too much attention. She wished that her brother would listen to reason and stop this habit. 

A rush of cold air sent a shiver down her spine, her normal confident walk faltering as she became more uneasy. The streets were never this quiet; even the numerous bars around the city were lifeless. Buildings were left seemingly abandoned. It was just her, and she didn’t like that feeling at all. She considered returning home several times. The city was just too dead. It wasn’t right. She didn’t turn back, though, continuing on her way to the last known location of the Templar she had been tracking for weeks now. 

“That can’t be right,” she mused out loud to herself after a couple minutes of walking. She knew the city inside and out, she could have sworn this was the place she needed to be. She didn’t expect to find the large empty space in place of her destination, especially not in the heart of the city. The stone street continued on its way, but no buildings rose to either side. She snapped to attention when she felt another rush of air, instinctively bringing out her hidden blade with a quick flick of the wrist and wheeling around to face the source. Nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she barely made out a shadow. “Who’s there?” Her normally calm and confident nature was failing, being replaced by a child-like fear. 

After a few moments of silence, she sheathed her hidden blade and turned back in the direction she was heading, only to be stopped in her tracks. Several feet ahead she could make out a figure nearly invisible in the darkness. She was still for several minutes before cautiously walking forward. As she approached, she felt her heart drop and suddenly she couldn’t breath as she recognized the lifeless form lying in a pool of blood at her feet.

\--

The next several moments after she woke up were a blurr. She vaguely remembered managing to stumble outside into the fresh air, trying desperately to catch her breath and slow her racing heart. The air was warmer and the night felt alive once more. She, however, felt like she could faint any moment.

“Eves?” Of course it had to be Jacob. She must have screamed. Still, it made her feel better knowing he was okay. Evie tried to compose herself, standing straighter and crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to nonchalantly keep her back turned to him. She didn’t want him to see her like this.

“I’m fine, go back inside,” she demanded, voice faltering as she tried to swallow past the lump forming in her throat. Jacob didn’t move, mimicking her actions as he too crossed his arms. “Go, Jacob.” She warned. 

“I’ve heard that before,” he scoffed, finally moving forward to throw an arm over her shoulders. “What happened?” Evie huffed and shrugged him off. She really didn’t feel like having anyone touching her right now. “Evie.”

“It was just a nightmare,” Evie said calmly as an explanation, still not looking at him. “It’s probably me worrying about the Templar I’m after, I haven’t been getting enough sleep.” She elected to leave out the last part that actually managed to wake her up. “Go back inside, I’ll be in soon.” She was given her space for a solid three minutes before he decided he’d had enough of it. 

“Eves, come on, it sounds like it's going to rain.” Evie was only now aware of the distant rumbles of thunder and the wind beginning to pick up. She mumbled something under her breath to the tune of “I can take care of myself” before Jacob threw his arm around her again and more or less dragged her inside. “Tell me what happened.”

“I told you,” she argued, slipping out from under his arm.

“What really happened,” he said flatly. “I know you better than that. We’re twins.”

“I... found you dead in a pool of your own blood. Feel better now?” She hated talking about things like this. It made her feel small. “It was the Templar I’ve been after.” Jacob stared for a minute, reading the expression on her face as she all but glared back impatiently.

“Go get some sleep. You can get your revenge in the morning.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Evie muttered, but cracked a smile as she turned back to her room.


End file.
